Peace
by Shakespeare 6.7
Summary: It's all he's ever craved, and holding Mercutio's heart makes him want it even more. 1sentence challenge table; theme set Delta


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet or any of its characters. They belong to William Shakespeare, and I envy that.**_

_**A/N: Hello again everyone! This is the fourth installment of the lj 50 sentence challenge. There will be one more after this, and then I'll be moving on to other things: maybe more sentences, maybe not, but there is only one more of this specific group. I apologize for my tardiness; my summer was absolutely insane, and my internet connection was broken nearly all of last week. Thank you for being so patient with me, and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**1. Air**

Winds whips around their clothing as air threads through blonde strands and brunette curls alike, and the sun smiles down on the lovers stealing a moments among the roses.

**2. Apples**

Mercutio saunters up to them and swipes Romeo's apple right out of his hand, ignoring the latter's glare with practiced ease: Benvolio envies that apple more than anyone could ever imagine.

**3. Beginning**

It starts one night when the liquid courage of alcohol gives Mercutio the bravery to slam Benvolio against the wall and kiss him as hot and hard as he can.

**4. Bugs**

The cockroaches skittering about the floor are the only witnesses to their tender touches and their burning passion for one another.

**5. Coffee**

He thought the look on Mercutio's face when he gave him a mug of the rare brown drink his uncle had just acquired was hilarious: he wasn't prepared afterwards to deal with a hyper teenager jacked up on caffeine and hotter than a boy bunny in heat.

**6. Dark**

The sky outside is black, a velvet blanket studded with the tiny diamonds that are stars, and inside is dark too, but Mercutio loves to lie awake and watch the barely visible silhouette of Benvolio's bare chest rise and fall.

**7. Despair**

A sense of despair lingers around the cemetery as a lone man stands before a fresh dug grave, hair plastered to his forehead by rain, brown eyes glazed over, and fingertips gently stroking the edge of a knife.

**8. Doors**

Doors are meant to be opened and closed, and Mercutio locked the ones leading to his heart a long time ago: now, finally, years and years later, he finally entrusts Benvolio with the key.

**9. Drink**

Privately Mercutio loves it whenever he or Romeo does something so insanely stupid it drives Benvolio to drink: the man is so adorable and seems so innocent when he is completely stoned, and he can't seem to keep his hands to himself either.

**10. Duty**

Benvolio knows that it is his duty to sit there quietly and listen to his dear cousin moan about love and women, but he prays that Romeo will forgive him for choosing Mercutio's company over his.

**11. Earth**

The soft feel of earth beneath their feet, fresh soil dampened by the rain of the night before, and the cool cleanness of the air make the sunset more romantic than either could have imagined

**12. End**

Mercutio ends as he lived, in an explosion of sound and action: Benvolio also ends as he lived, quietly and peacefully of a broken heart the next day.

**13. Fall**

Everything and everyone dies at some point or another, and even though Benvolio knows that this is the pattern of life, he wishes that he and Mercutio could have had more time before the brunette's inevitable fall.

**14. Fire**

Mercutio burns for Benvolio, an untamable fire tearing down anything that stands in his way, which in this case happens to be his family, the entirety of Verona, and just society in general.

**15. Flexible**

Benvolio prides himself on his flexibility, his ability to improvise and modify any plan on a moments notice, but damn it if Romeo interrupts him and a Mercutio one more time he will shove the man in a closet.

**16. Flying**

He can feel the bed soft and supple under his body, the posts sanded and smooth, but from the moment Benvolio slips his shirt away from his body he feels as if he is flying.

**17. Food**

He knew that Benvolio had an acute sense of over protectiveness of him around his uncle and cousin Paris, but he didn't expect to see the latter's hot soup "accidentally" spilled into his lap when the County slipped a biting remark about the brunette into the conversation.

**18. Foot**

One foot in front of the other, one day at a time, all these cliche's are given to Benvolio as if they are meant to be some form of counseling: how can words offer any comfort when he will never hear his darling Mercutio say them again?

**19. Grave**

He tries not to stare at his own headstone, he really does, but it is either that or watch Benvolio weep his heart out, so he studies the block of stone until he knows every nook and every chip.

**20. Green**

Mercutio has never been particularly fond of the color green, never having found it particularly appealing on himself, but when Benvolio wears a tight green doublet one day he admits that he is finding himself enjoying it immensely.

**21. Head**

Mercutio wonders frequently what goes on inside Benvolio's head, throwing himself unarmed in front of an extremely pissed Tybalt for no purpose other than to appeal to any sense the man may have.

**22. Hollow**

Benvolio always picks the word hollow when he describes himself: what else is he supposed to say when his heart, his center, his everything is gone forever?

**23. Honor**

He loves Romeo, he really does, but Mercutio wonders why the man can't defend his own damn honor, because he really has more important things (*cough* Benvolio *cough*) to protect.

**24. Hope**

Mercutio is well aware that there is no hope for him, that he only sent his page away so the poor boy wouldn't have to watch him die, but the desperation on Benvolio's face almost makes him want to believe again.

**25. Light**

Sweat glistens on their skin and candle light reflects in Mercutio's sapphire eyes, and Benvolio loves to stare at them like the lights are boats adrift on a vast blue sea.

**26. Lost**

Just when he is sure that all his efforts will amount to nothing, that he will be lost forever in the ever flowing river of life, Mercutio appears and pulls him by the hand to heaven.

**27. Metal**

Steel feels cold and clean to him, and all things considered it's a rather pleasant way to die, but one look at his hazel eyed paramour makes the metal in his chest burn like magma.

**28. New**

It's new to both of them, so the first time is clumsy and painfully awkward, but after the fact they both laugh about it, because as new as the act itself is, the feelings that drive them have been simmering for much longer.

**29. Old**

By the time he is an old man he has seen so many people and been met with so much tragedy that sometimes he thinks he will never feel again, but then he thinks of a young mercurial brunette and his heart floods with warmth.

**30. Peace**

All Benvolio has ever desired in Verona is peace, and once he holds Mercutio's heart in his hands he craves it even more, because then there will be no chance that he will loose the brunette in one of the street-side brawls.

**31. Poison**

Mercutio doesn't know what blasted poison is doing this to him, making his stomach turn and his limbs ache, but Benvolio is there the entire time, holding him gently as he gags over the chamberpot and bathing his brow with cool water when the fever takes over.

**32. Pretty**

Mercutio finds that "pretty" is far to simple of a word to describe his fair Benvolio, too small and plain of a box to contain the massive brilliance that is his blonde haired lover.

**33. Rain**

Rain clears away the dirt in the air, washes away the blood on the streets, but nothing can wash away the stains on his heart.

**34. Regret**

Looking back on his entire life, Mercutio's one regret is that he never got to feel Benvolio's satin smooth lips kiss him one last time.

**35. Roses**

Benvolio used to love roses, the feel of their soft petals against his fingertips, the warmth that swelled up in him when he finds them in places only his love could get to, but after Mercutio dies he never can stand to look at them or their beautiful red blooms again.

**36. Secret**

They keep their relationship a secret, not because they are ashamed of one another or even afraid of the condemnation they know they would face from the world, but because there is something thrilling about sneaky kisses and stolen couplings in the dark.

**37. Snakes**

The families are like snakes, hiding in the grass and biting at their heels, just waiting to make a venomous strike and take one of them away forever.

**38. Snow**

His feet sink down in the snow to about halfway up his calf, he doesn't know how on Earth he's going to climb back up onto his balcony, and his hands are turning numb, but he doesn't mind the freezing air, because it can't hold a candle to the cold that he's been carrying with him ever since he lost Mercutio.

**39. Solid**

There are very few constants in this crazy thing we call life, but there is one thing Mercutio knows he can depend on: the fact the Benvolio will always love him.

**40. Spring**

Spring has sprung, the flowers just coming into bloom, merchants returning to their dusty shops after a long winter, and as a new season begins, so a new love blossoms in Mercutio's heart.

**41. Stable**

Benvolio watches Mercutio in the stables, tending to his horse with practiced movements and an affectionate smile on his face: Benvolio wishes so badly to be that horse as the brunette kisses it lightly on the nose.

**42. Strange**

Everyone else may think it's weird and strange, but to them it's the most natural thing in the world, because love is never wrong.

**43. Summer**

It only lasts for one season, but it is without a doubt the single best summer of Mercutio's very brief lifetime.

**44. Taboo**

Benvolio knows that it's awfully taboo for two men to be in a relationship, much less consider being married, but what's he supposed to do when the love of his life asks him: say no?

**45. Ugly**

Benvolio has never thought himself to be the most attractive man in Verona, but no matter how ugly he may think he is, he knows Mercutio will always tell him he's beautiful.

**46. War**

The feud is a bloody war, taking them all in, crushing them, and spitting them back out as damaged and scarred people, and Benvolio would be a fool to believe that both he and Mercutio would make it out alive.

**47. Water**

He feels as if he has been thirsty his whole life, deprived of any sort relief, and when Benvolio steps into his life it is like tasting water for the very first time.

**48. Welcome**

Mercutio comes to him in a whirlwind of colors and sounds, babbling about love and desires and lust, so Benvolio simply presses a finger to his lips and welcomes him with open arms.

**49. Winter**

Winter is their favorite time of year, mostly because it means that they can snuggle up to each other in broad daylight, completely unashamed and for once unjudged.

**50. Wood**

Wooden doors feel smooth and sanded under his fingertips, but Benvolio notices that it feels much different through his shirt when his back is rubbing against it as Mercutio kisses him.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and if you like this one feel free to check out the others. Please leave a review, and let me know which one was your favorite! Until we meet again!**_


End file.
